Baelfire's Revenge
by Moxiegirl13
Summary: Revenge? Or love? That's the choice that the son of Rumplestiltskin will have to make when he finds himself in Storybrooke. Will he take away the only woman his father ever loved? Or will he give up stealing his fathers girl for the gorgeous blonde sheriff?
1. When you find yourself in Storybrooke

Mason Lane stopped at a small inn located in Storybrooke Maine.

He was looking for a break from his hard life as a con man in Chicago.

He had almost passed Maine through without stopping but he was really tired, and that "Granny's inn" looked cozy and inviting.

He went in and got a room.

A sweet older woman, who introduce herself as Granny, showed him to his room.

It was a small room but natural light shone bright through the windows.

There were cream colored curtains and a few paintings hanging from the walls, which were painted an eggshell white.

The bed had a homemade quilt that was colored green and cream and a pillowcase that matched.

Mason set his suitcase on the ground and got into the bed with his clothes on.

He didn't wake up until the sun was streaming through the curtains late next morning.

He got out of bed, smoothed out his wrinkled clothes and walked across the street to Granny's cafe/diner.

He sat down and ordered hot chocolate and pancakes for breakfast.

While he waited for his order to come he looked around the cafe.

He saw a blond haired woman with a sheriffs badge and a dark haired woman eating breakfast together.

They looked happy.

They looked like friends.

Mason sighed, he wished he had a friend. A true friend.

Not the kind that you fool into thinking they're your friend and then steal their money.

No, he wanted the kind of friend that would stick by him no matter what he did, a friend that would love him for him.

A lying, cheating, conman.

He knew who he really was, Baelfire, the son of Rumpelstiltskin.

But he couldn't live in this world with a name like Baelfire.

He had tried and had been made fun of.

So he had went to a person who could get him everything he needed (ID, social security etc.)

Now his name was Mason Lane.

A waiter dressed in short red shorts and a white tee shirt came and served him his hot chocolate and breakfast.

He looked for a name tag.

Ruby was her name.

He gave her a tip and slowly sipped his hot cocoa.

He picked up the newspaper he had brought in with him and began to read.

He didn't look up again until two women walked through the door.

One was older and had medium length dark hair, blood red lips, and was wearing a grey dress with a gold clasp belt.

The other woman was quite young, had long chestnut curls and was dressed in a dark pair of jeans and a burgundy sweater.

The clothes were a tad bit to small for her, and Mason guessed that they had come from the other woman's wardrobe.

The younger woman's eyes were empty and looking far off into space.

Despite her nice clothing she looked neglected, and dirty even.

Like she hadn't showered in a while.

The two woman walked up to the counter and the older one (Regina was what he overheard her name being) talked to Granny.

Mason strained his ears to listen.

"Granny, Charlotte French here would like to apply for waitressing job."

"Well okay, if you would just fill out these forms I'll see what I can do." Granny said, and reached under the counter to retrieve the papers.

A withering look from Regina made Granny rethink, and she pulled her hand away from the counter as if it were on fire.

"On second thought, you look very dependable. You're hired." she said.

Regina smiled.

Charlotte went out back to get dressed in a waitressing outfit.

She came back a minute later wearing a medium length blue dress with a white apron.

Her curls were pulled into a ponytail and her face had been washed clean.

She looked around and saw no one else, so she walked over to where Mason sat.

"Can I get you anything else Sir?"

"Call me Mason." he said and smiled.

This girl was quite beautiful.

"I would like another glass of this hot chocolate please." he said and winked at her.

She blushed and hurried to retrieve his order.

She came back later with a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

She set it down and then left the table.

When she left, she left Mason with a resolve to get to know this beautiful young waitress.

()

Two weeks later...

Mr. Gold went to Granny's for some lunch one afternoon and saw something that made him catch his breath.

He saw Belle.

But it couldn't be.

Could it?

If Belle was dead in the previous life wouldn't she be dead now?

Apparently not.

She walked up to him and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Charlotte and I'll be your waitress today."

"Hi Charlotte. Uh, I'd like a grilled cheese and a Coca Cola please."

"Sure thing." she said, and hurried to the back.

She didn't know why this man gave her butterflies, especially because she had been receiving special treatment from that handsome dark haired man named Mason for the past two weeks.

But something about this man was different.

He'd only said thirteen words to her, but his scottish accent made her heart flutter.

"Was it weird I counted how many words he said to me?" she wondered to herself

She didn't have much time to wonder because soon enough his order was ready and she brought him his food.

"Here you go...uh sir." she said, hoping he would respond by telling her his name.

She was rewarded, "It's Gold, Mr. Gold." he said.

"Here you go Mr. Gold. Grilled cheese and Coke." she said and smiled.

He smiled back and her heart fluttered again.

She left his table, and saw Mason enter the room and sit down.

"Hey Mason, what can I get you?"

"A hamburger and ginger ale." he said.

She went to get his order and while she was absent, Regina walked to his table and slid in.

"I know who you are." she said.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah...Baelfire." she said and twisted her lips into a malicious looking smile.

"What do you want miss, uh Regina." he said.

"I was the Queen in the last life, as you probably already figured out, and that man," she said gesturing towards Gold, "Is your father."

Mason hadn't seen Gold before, but when he looked up he recognized his father immediately.

"You remember what he did, and what pain and suffering he caused you." she said.

"I'll bet you want revenge." she said.

He stared at her for a few moments.

"Well, what do you got?" he asked.

"I happen to know that your father is hopelessly in love with that waitress over there." she said, tilting her head towards Charlotte.

"If you make her fall in love with you, well that might hurt him as much as he hurt you." she said.

He looked up at her.

"Okay, I'll do it." he said.

"But why do you care if I get my revenge?" he asked.

"Oh believe me," she said.

"Baelfire's revenge will benefit me somehow."


	2. Standing in the rain

Mason stood outside Granny's in the drizzling rain, waiting for Charlotte to get off of work. He had met her at lunch that afternoon and offered to walk her home. She said yes and told him she got off at five.

So here he was, waiting for her. He looked at his watch. It was five thirty.

"Hmm." Mason muttered to himself.

"I wonder what's taking her so long."

He decided to wait a little longer when he noticed Emma Swan the sheriff making her way towards the diner.

"How are you Sheriff?" Mason asked tipping his cowboy hat in Emma's direction.

"I'm good. Hey, what are you doing out here so late?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"I was waiting for someone." he said a bit sheepishly.

"Well here's and idea, why don't you come and wait inside." Emma said sarcastically. Mason smiled at her.

"I did, but got bored." he said and opened the door wide for her to walk in. The made their way to a booth and sat down. When Ruby came to get their orders Emma took charge. "I'll have a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream and-" she paused and looked at Mason. "What do you want?" she asked. "The same thing, please." he said. Ruby smiled faintly as she scribbled on her notepad. "Okay, those'll be right out." She said and practically skipped away.

The hot chocolate made its way to their table and Mason began conversation.

"So, not many people drink their cocoa like that. In fact, I thought only my family did that." he chucked and began tearing a paper napkin into tiny shreds.

"Yup, that's how I like my cocoa." Emma said and took a long swig. Mason had been carefully taking tiny sips of his because it was so hot, and he admired how she just swigged it down like that. "Didn't that burn?" he asked. "A little." Emma said, and allowed a liking flush to creep upon her cheeks.

But her toughness returned right away, and the girly blush ran away from her face. For a few moments they sat silently drinking their cocoa, Emma lost in thought about Henry and Regina and work, while Mason sat their admiring the way Emma's blond curls framed her face, and how nice that red jacket looked on her.

All around he just thought she was gorgeous. He sat there pretending that this was a date, pretending that she invited him here because she liked him, not because he looked like a loser standing out in the rain waiting for someone who obviously had something better to do.

He kept on daydreaming until Emma pulled him back to reality when she cleared her throat and began to speak. "I gotta go, I told my kid I'd stop by for a few minutes." she stood and gathered her things. She opened her purse and threw a few dollars on the table.

Mason picked them up and handed them back. "I'll take care of it this time." he said. "As long as you promise we'll do it again." he said and winked at her.

Emma smiled. "How does Thursday sound?" she asked. "Perfect." he said. After she left Mason looked around for Charlotte. He spotted her and Mr. Gold sitting at a table together, sipping tea. Mason grew angry. Why didn't she call him and tell him that she had made other plans? He stalked angrily to her table. "Hey Lottie, did you forget about me?" a look of shock crossed her features and she stood up abruptly. "Oh Mason! I'm so sorry, it completely slipped my mind that you were coming!" she said goodbye to Gold who merely nodded in her direction.

Mason walked her home and they talked all the way. When they made it to her door step Mason contemplated kissing her, but then decided it was too soon. He was about to leave, when he heard a man scream and the sound of shattering glass. The man shouted obscenities.

"Who's that?" Mason asked, looking at Charlotte. With eyes cast to the ground she answered,"My father." Mason wished that he knew what to say, but he didn't. So he just walked away. Little did he know, Gold had been walking down the same street, and heard the same things that Mason heard.

Charlotte went inside, Gold heard a slap, a crash, and an order to get out. Charlotte left the house crying. Gold walked up to her. "Charlotte, you're not safe should come with me." she was hesitant but gave in. She couldn't stay with ruby and Granny again for the third time this week, so she went home with Gold.

On their way home Regina spotted them walking down the street together. She grew angry. This was NOT supposed to be happening. This would ruin her plans. She has to get Mason to intervene. But he was with Emma. And all heck is gonna break lose when Regina finds out.


	3. Coffee and Wuthering Heights

Mason and Emma sat in his room at Granny's Inn, drinking coffee and talking.

It hadn't been a planned visit, but somehow Emma found herself wanting someone to talk too, and because she and Mary Margret had a little disagreement, Emma went to Mason.

They had gotten some coffee and had been sitting here chatting four hours, and now Mason was beginning to forget his plan of making Charlotte fall in love with him.

"So, what's with your son Henry and this fairytale book?" asked Mason, stirring his coffee.

Emma jokingly rolled her eyes. "He thinks that everyone in this town is a fairy tale character who doesn't remember who they really are."

"Intense." Mason said. "Yeahh..." Emma replied.

They decided to take a little walk across town.

Right after they walked out of Granny's inn door, Emma turned and looked at Mason.

"So, what's your story?" she asked, looking at him.

Her blue eyes stared straight through him, and suddenly he had the urge to tell her the truth.

"Well, my dad left me when I was really young, and the rest of my life was spent in foster homes. When I was eighteen I wanted to go to college, but didn't have any money. So I started conning people out of their money. First by doing fake psychic readings, and pretending to be a lawyer, then I used to befriend old wealthy people to get in their wills. Dumb stuff like that. After years of conning I had more money than I knew what to do with, but I wasn't happy, you know?" he said, pausing to look at Emma. She nodded, and he took a deep breth of the frosty night air and continued. "I had no friends or family, and no real place to call home. I was constantly running. And then I found myself here. With you." he said and reached over to grab her hand.

Right as he did it he instantly panicked.

Was he moving too fast?

But Emma just smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I'm glad you stopped here in Storybrooke." she said.

"Me to." he said smiling.

He moved towards Emma and cupped her face in his hands. He slowly moved his face towards hers. She slightly moved back. "Tell me to stop." he said softly.

She shook her head slowly and leaned towards him. He kissed her. Then kissed her again. He didn't know he could ever feel something so intense for someone he just met.

Emma pulled away and said something about Mary Margret getting worried, and then began walking away. Mason grabbed her hand.

"When can I see you again?" he asked. "Tomorrow night, for dinner?"

"Sure, can I bring Henry? "she asked, smiling.

"Of course." he said.

They said their goodbyes and Mason walked home in a daze, not realizing that he has kissed Emma right in front of Mayor Mill's home.

Hopefully bushes, or trees, or something obscured Regina's view, or else Mason is in humongous trouble.

()

Gold finished blowing up the air mattress and sat back on his heels. "It needs some blankets and a quilt and pillows." he said and went to get them out of his linens closet. Where he kept everything that could be defined as fabric. Even dryer sheets.

He picked out a red, white, and blue quilt that he bought at a thrift shop years ago.

He brought it out to the living room where the mattress was, and spread it across. Then he placed a pillow on the top and called Charlotte in. When she entered he said " Sorry, it's not that great. But it's the best I could do."

She smiled at him.

"It's perfect." she said, and sat on the mattress.

"So..." Gold started reluctantly.

"Is he, your father I mean, is he always...like that?" he finally finished. "Drunk? Yes." she replied, eyes cast downward.

"Where do you normally go, when you know, this happens ?" he asked her, running a hand through his brown hair.

"Normally I stay with Ruby and Granny." She said, blowing a strand of chestnut curl from in front of her face.

"But I've already gone so many times this week... Gold just nodded his head understandingly.

After a few moments silence Charlotte cleared her throat and said she'd like to be getting to bed now if that was okay.

"Of course." said Gold. He smiled at her and began to leave the room. "Oh Gold, wait a minute." she said looking at the bookshelf next to where he had blown up the air mattress.

"What's this book about?" she said softly, a pink blush creeping to her cheeks.

She turned the cover towards Gold. "Wuthering Heights? Well, it's a story about a man who loses the girl he cares about and it torments him for the rest of his life." Gold can't help but see the similarities he and Catherine shared and thinking about it made his heart pound. They both had been selfish and had both paid the ultimate price.

The only difference is Gold gets another try. This was his second chance.

"You can read it if you like." he said and nodding in the direction of the book.

"I, I have a really hard time with...books at a higher level." she said, not looking Gold in the eyes.

He kicked himself for not remembering how she had told him earlier that her father made her drop out of high school and had made her absent many days in middle school. He tried to recover from his folly and said,

"I'll read it to you."

Charlotte's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Of course." he said,and began to read. They read for hours straight every night and one might night Gold began reading chapter eight.

"He had ceased to express his fondness for her in words, and recoiled with angry suspicion from her girlish caresses, as if conscious there could be no gratification in lavishing such marks of affection on him." Gold paused and took in his breath sharply. He had forgotten the wife that Heathcliff had taken to get revenge on Edward Linton. The girl who loved Heathcliff despite the fact that he despised her because she wasn't, and never could be- Catherine.

Painful memories came back to Gold about his time in Fairytale land. Flashbacks about the woman who had come into his life after Belle threw herself off the tower. Her name was Giovanna. She was a princess whose father had died and left everything to her brother and nothing to her except a curse that she would fall in love with a man she could never have.

She was very beautiful with smooth dark skin, curly black hair, and red lips. Her heart was kind and she was a wonderful person. She had seen Rumplestiltskin and fallen in love with him. She expressed her love to him in words and letters left for him everyday. He hated her doting and loving. He wanted no one but Belle and no amount of words or kisses would change his mind. He didn't want Giovanna.

"Please Rumplestiltskin, I love you more then words could ever express. Take me as your wife. Please." she said.

When he found out who the person she was betrothed to was though, he had changed his mind. Giovanna's fiancee was an old enemy of Rumple's so He decided to marry Giovanna to anger him.

He married her and than when he found out she was carrying his child, he had her sent away. After the child was born and she still pestered him, he was so awful, abusive and bitter,eventually had her killed of a broken heart or some would say poisoning herself, but broken heart sounds more dramatic and technically it is correct.

She died with a love letter to Rumplestiltskin hidden in her clothing.

The thought of what he had done completely sickened him. He had killed a woman. All because he couldn't love anyone but Belle.

He closed the book shut.

"I think that's all we should read for tonight." he said, snapping the book shut and leaving the room.

Images of Giovanna haunted him and made sleep impossible. " I killed two women." he repeated to himself constantly the entire night.

()

Mason stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do. He was falling in love with Emma, but he had to get revenge on his father. He had to. What his father had done couldn't be excused. He had lied to his son. And sent him here. Alone.

Mason knew that he should just forget about Emma.

He loved her attitude, that blond hair and blue eyes. Her kissable lips. He loved everything about her. He loved _her. _

He sighed softly. "I'm gonna have to figure out what is more important. Revenge? Or love?


	4. Wedding Bells?

**This story did not o as I anticipated, so in going to end it a little sooner than planned. Hope you still enjoy! PLEASE R&R**

About three weeks later on a rainy Monday morning, Mason sat at the table. He had made his decision. He was going to marry Emma.

Soon.

Or at least, he was going to ask her. He wasn't sure if she would say yes or not.

Mason decided that he loved Emma more than he loved anyone. And he wanted her more than he wanted revenge on his father. In fact if Emma said yes, he might even invite his father and Charlotte to the wedding.

Mason realized he was getting ahead of himself.

He fingered the ring in his pocket.

He hoped that this wasn't too soon.

()

Emma called Henry to say goodnight.

"Hey buddy. Just wanted to say goodnight." she said.

"Goodnight Emma. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you." she said. But before she hung up Henry asked her a question.

"Emma? Do you love Mason?" he asked quietly.

There was a pause before she answered.

"Yes I do."

"Good. Cause I really like him too." Henry said.

Emma smiled. Good thing Henry like him. He might be around permanently.

She said goodnight to Henry and went to bed herself.

The next day Mason went over to the place Emma shared with Mary Margaret.

They had dinner together. Steak, salad, wine. Then he decided to pop the question.

"Emma," he began shakily.

"I love you. So much. And I love Henry. You both know about my past. You're the only ones who know about my past. I trust and love you. I want to care for you both. Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

Emma looked at him.

"Yes I'll marry you." She said. But I really don't want a big wedding.

()

The wedding was small. Everyone except Regina came.

Right after Mason and Emma's wedding, another wedding followed.

Charlottes and Mr. Gold.

So basically, everyone had a happy ending except Regina.

And Baelfire's revenge, well he's a better person than to seek revenge.

Or is he?


End file.
